


Can things get any worse?

by sakuraharuno147



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraharuno147/pseuds/sakuraharuno147
Summary: Astrid has always lived her life one way. Which mainly involved being away from Mystic falls. She loves her family things couldn't be better till a certain Hybrid comes knocking at her door wondering why she's standing in front of him and not Hope Mikealson. Secrets are exposed and life as she knows goes upside down.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had for a while. Takes place after the ending of TVD. The only difference is mostly everyone is alive.  
> (Rating for future chapters)

Just another day for me honestly. Work, sleep, midnight Walmart adventures for food. You know what everyone does basically. Since I've moved up that's all I really do anymore and not much else to do anymore. It's nothing like my home, I mean it has a homie feel to it but its not the same without my family or mostly my mom really. Granted she wouldn't have much time for me what with an entire school to run of supernatural kids and my lovely twin sisters. Oh well what can you do.

Where are my manners I haven't even introduced myself. My name or full name anyway is Astrid Nikole Forbes just rolls of the tongue doesn't it. Most just call me by my nickname really only a few actually call me Astrid but doesn't bother me much anymore. Its's just a name really or at least that's what I wanted to think. My first name means strength and beauty in Norse. Personally I'm a fan of the strength part mainly. Other then that I will say things could not be better for me, well could be much if I was home.

"So what are your plans for the long weekend?" Almost for got I was driving and not alone for that matter. Looking to my right was my best friend.

"Define a long weekend? Does the long part have to do with the fact I have 3 jobs?" Yeah I do like to work a lot. Doesn't help that I don't sleep like ever really so multiple jobs have kept me occupied. Oh yeah back to my best friend, the only other friendly supernatural creature I know up here. Oh yeah that's right the most important detail of them all that I forgot to mention. I'm a Witch and he's a Vampire. Some still find that confusing but at some point I'll explain everything.blenfe

"I don't see how you'll be working when all of your jobs have made it a point to have you not work." I looked over to me with his bright green eyes that had that hint of mischief to them.

"You know what Mike? Leave me alone and go hump a damn pole." I couldn't help but laugh out loud that all of this. We've been friends since I had to move out here. You know us supernatural creatures got to stick together.

We pulled into my apartment complex and to the nearest spot to my door. I lived on my own in a 2 bedroom apartment. I More or less got the second room for who ever wants to visit me or may I say storage? I will say it is easier out here without my sisters running around trying to annoy me, bother me, having older kids running around , or having my dad flipping out because I'm working to much. But I know what you could be thinking. Mom? Dad? Siblings?

My family is what you would call...……. Blended? If that's what you can call it.

My dad is Alaric Saltzman, with my sisters Lizzie and Josie. I Love my family don't let anyone tell you other wise. Then There's my mom, Caroline Forbes. Beautiful courageous, and the things I wish I could be honestly. She's Tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, and almost a model. Probably helps that she is a vampire too. It's still confusing how all our lives changed. Vampires having babies and about everything in between. I'm one of those very miracles apparently but even I'm still trying to figure out how all of that works. Appearance wise I don't feel like I look anything like my dad. I have long blonde very curly hair with hints of copper red highlights, pale skin with a lot of freckles to me, and blue eyes with flecks of gold throughout them. Well not entirely true I will say, one of my eyes is split in half being part gold part blue. I could almost be my moms sister in my opinion. Doesn't help again that she is forever 17.

Sorry I keep getting side tracked easily. My life is very complex and its just too crazy to say all at once at times (which I always end up doing at some point). All things supernatural am I right? My apartment was on the second floor so me and Mike had to go up a flight of stairs first before getting to my kitchen so we could drop off the 2 bags we had. I turned around just in time to see him lounged across my couch with a blood bag in hand with not a care to the world.

"All I'm going to say about the weekend is I wish I could go home but mom said being far away from Mystic Falls is the best thing I could do for my own life." I grab a bottle of tea and drop down next to him on the love seat.

"I know but can't you just go back for a day or 2. You're not exactly helpless anyway. YOU'RE A WITCH with a vampire hunter for a dad if I may add and vampire for a mother. I would like to think you're able to defend yourself." He was looking off into the distance while taking long slow sips out of his bag. He did have a point I'm not defenseless per say I just don't want to deal with my moms rage. Never a pretty sight that's for sure but that's any mom really just heightened?

We continued to sit there in silence just enjoying each others company. I have some enhanced senses not like a vampire but in my own way if you want to call it that. I don't know how long we did sit there but before I knew it it was dark outside. Without out much thought to it I lit every candle in the house. But who knew that that peace would be short lived cause someone decided to knock on my door breaking the silence. We both shut up exchanging the same confused look with each other. For night time it was odd for me to have anyone bother me after dark. I motioned to my spare room and the other just to say stay quiet. I stood lightly to my feet waving my hands in front of me for a quick illusion spell and protection spell. I braised myself because I had no idea who could possibly be here now. I didn't have a peep hole sadly so I placed my hands on the door to try and at least sense who was here just in case. It felt old almost ancient not always a good sign. 

"May I help you?" My voice sounded older almost too old from my normal tone.

"I do hope so ma'am I'm looking for an Astrid. I was told this was her residence." Who ever that was seemed so formal with a hint of a British accent. That was interesting.

"I'm sorry young man I think you may have the wrong apartment. She might be 2 buildings down" I hope whoever it was believed me. One can hope anyway.

"My apologies ma'am we shall try there." I felt a silent breathe I was holding release. But just as I thought I was right I was wrong then. Another conversation started outside.

"Elijah I swear this is a wild goose chase. That witch was wrong!!" That second voice it almost seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place from where exactly.

"Dear brother have patience because as far as we know she Is also a witch so she may already know we are here." Wait are they talking about me? Maybe I can get more out of them?

"If I may sir.... Did something happen to her or something going on?" Yeah I feel like I am going to regret saying anything to them.

"Listen here you old maid if you don't know anything you are not of use to us!" The second voice was the one to pipe up and was clearly not happy that someone asked a question. How dare he speak to someone like that. At that moment I looked up at the top of my stairs to where mike was who looked like he had seen a ghost or maybe something worse. I looked back to my door and had a horrible idea that crossed my mind. Who ever was here on the other side of my door is going to regret it. I casted off the illusion just so I could do something that could either scare them off or end very very badly


	2. Chapter 2

I gripped the door knob so tight my knuckles were white. I threw the door open without a second thought to my actions listening as it hit the wall which more then like will have a mark or hole. Coming face to face with the 2 men only feet from my door now.

"Listen I don't know who you are or what you could possibly want but you are most certainly not welcome here!" Without a second thought I turned my hands toward them casting the best attack. Well more like a very strong aneurysm knocking them to the ground gripping their heads with silent screams.

"Leave now or so help me....." Not even a moment later the one in leather and short curly blondish hair sped to in front of me. Lucky for me there was the lovely invisible barrier of the threshold that kept him out.

Gold and black eyes were now staring at me with such rage to them. Black veins spreading over his face and 2 sets of fangs bared, almost like he was trying to stare into my soul. Something about him though seemed so familiar I just couldn't place it in that moment. I let my hands lower ever so slightly and it seemed to calm him as well. within that time it broke my concentration on that spell. He was finally face to face with me like any normal human being.

"Please leave me alone. I moved here so I could get away from all the supernatural drama." He just stood there staring at me with mixes of shock and anger spreading across his face.

"Please miss we mean you no harm. May we speak more privately if that's alright with you?" The man who I assumed was Elijah was now standing adjusting his suit jacket. Something about him though seemed inviting almost like I could trust him.

"If I let you in I need your word that nothing will happen." I looked back up to Mike with his stake still in hand and then back to the 2 men outside waiting or contemplating something. The one wearing leather had backed away from the door way to stand next to Elijah. He looked over to me and nodded his head to me.

"You have my word I promise." I moved ever so slightly to the side motioning up the stairs for them.

"You both can come in." Being that I lived here I went up the stairs first to guide them. I looked over to Mike sitting on the couch twirling the stale in one hand glaring at our new guest. I must be really missing something but I'll probably find out soon enough I will make sure of that.

"You can go home. I promise I got this." I smiled at him doing my best to convince him. I knew he didn't like the idea of leaving me alone but we literally had that conversation I can handle myself.

"If anything happens you know how to get ahold of me." and with that he whooshed out the door in a second. I turned around and didn't know what to expect really but 2 older then time vampires sitting on my couch sipping blood bags was not what I expected that's for sure.

"Well I do believe introductions are due I am Elijah..." Yeah I got that already from my eavesdropping. Then motioning towards the other guy with the hand not holding a blood bag.

"and this is my brother Niklaus." I couldn't help my shake my head at this wonderful turn of events. I knew just who they were.

"Excuse me but why exactly is the original vampire and the original hybrid looking for me?" I leaned against the wall crossing my arms not know what exactly come out of their mouths next. This time though it was Elijah who spoke but Niklaus.

"Well as you may know Witch I had a daughter some years back." I couldn't help but scoff at him to myself. I've had to listen about the miracle baby since I was able to remember things. I couldn't hold a grudge about her she was my friend and she went to my parents school.

"Well she went missing for a short period of time. We did a tracking spell to find her. But you see the most peculiar thing happened. We had 2 locations, one was where she actually was and the second pointed us here. Care to explain why exactly that would happen." He had some weird smile plastered across his face I couldn't quite place as we leaned back in his chair.

"The only thing I could possibly think of was that she wasn't trying to be found by you so she sent you on a wild goose chase to here." What was he even trying to say to me.

"Well clearly we found you, a witch, so what exactly makes you think that?" Something about him was just rubbing me the wrong way. For sure I was going to snap if he kept going.

"Listen I know your daughter, she attends my parents school, hell I would even say she was a good friend to me. I couldn't tell you why she would want to send you here." I could just feel the veins pulsating in my head. He needed to take the hint and back off. Unbeknownst to me he had wiped that smile off his face and just stared at me. Well to be honest they both were. But really I didn't care because I was fuming. What exactly was he trying to say to me. 

"Hold on a second." it was then I took that moment to look up at them and see their reactions to my face apparently. A mix of shock and confusion was passing threw their faces. Elijah was the one to speak up on that moment. He seemed to be the rational one of the 2.

"If your parents are the ones that run that school then that would mean..." I didn't let him finish that thought cause it always to get the same reaction.

"Yes Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are my parents, any other questions that you probably know the answers to already?" Now they need to hurry this up before I banish them from my house right now. It seemed like Klaus had lost all his anger in that split second. So this was the oh so power Hybrid. Almost on cue my phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and what do you know it was my mother. Without a second glance to them I answered it.

"Howdy do mother dearest." I always had to answer her with some little stupid greeting.

"Top of the morning to you honey." Yeah it some what seems out of character for her but we had our own special bond. My opinion is because I was her bio daughter.

"Honey I need you to give the phone to your 2 guest please." I looked up to them staring up at me. Of course they were listening in to mu conversation.

"No need for that love we can hear you just fine from here." Now he had that shit eater grin plastered across his face.

"Alright fine by me. Hope is back at the school safe and sound. So no need to bother my daughter anymore." You go mom.

"Oh hey mom real quick I got a question." It's now or never but I got to at least try and ask her my question now. I made my way s little farther into the hallway to get at least a little bit of privacy from them.

"Can I please come back for the long weekend. Mikes determined to get me to do something other then work my many jobs ya know?" I couldn't help but laugh at the part I said. Guess it ran in the family the over working part.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that sweetheart. Mystic falls is always going to be crazy no matter what. So how about instead of just for the weekend you just come back home in general." I almost dropped my phone at that in the moment. I can finally go home and for good this time. I mean don't get me wrong I could have gone home at any point but even I didn't want to deal with everything going on down there.

"Thanks mom I'll pack everything up as soon as I can and be down within the day knowing me haha." I almost instantly hung up the phone with excitement. But, knowing her she always had something else to say to me.

"Do me a favor dear and let them know I need to speak to them when they get back here." I looked back over to them and looks like they were about to leave in that moment.

"Alright mom looks like I didn't actually have to, they got the message. I'll start packing everything soon then I will let you know when I leave exactly. Bye mom Love you!" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I am curious how quickly can I actually pack everything that I have. Granted I did make sure to not stock pile items and my lease was up in a couple weeks anyway. I was so in my head with excitement over the fact I could home I didn't even notice my 2 guest getting ready to leave.

"Sorry for any interruptions on you miss I do hope you have a wonder rest of the night. Hopefully we get to see you again in Mystic falls under different circumstance." Before I could completely wish them a good bye Klaus turned around to face me with a question clearly burning into his mind.

"If I may ask you 2 burning questions that are on my mind." Oh lord here we go what does he want now. So I just stood there waiting for those 2 'burning" questions.

"How old are you and what's your full name? Please?" Why in gods good name is he asking that?

"Um I'm 18 and my full name is Astrid Nikole Forbes. Any other questions you might have?" I couldn't read the expression that crossed his face in that moment. It just seemed blank. Why would he want to know that?

"Well thank you for the lovely unnecessary questions but I do have some packing to do and you 2 have a long drive to Mystic falls." I moved passed him down the stairs so I could reach the front door. Elijah was already outside waiting patiently.

"Thank you for the wonderful visit gentleman hopefully we don't actually run into one another again any time soon." Giving them my best Miss Mystic Falls smile waving them off. I felt something satisficing shut the door in their faces.

Oh boy am I going to have a fun night packing. Maybe now would be a great time to call Mike back here.


	3. Chapter 3

12 Hours Later....

It only took me 12 straight hours to pack everything up. Thank god most of the apartment was furnished by the complex. Just the basics anyway. I like I had said I made sure not to get anything to crazy there so was a fairly easy pack. To me anyway. So here I was staring at my mom wagon, as I like to call it anyway as I'm looking at everything thinking about what the drive is going to be like on my way home. Mike was really ok with me going home, I did talk about it quite a lot so he understood my 'excitement' about the prospect of me finally going back. I will say though I can't wait for that 6 hour drive home to be over. I was only on hour 1 and I couldn't wait till it was over. Fun times all around. Had my phone plugged in with the road trip playlist list blasting and just AGAIN ready to already be there.

6 Hours Later....

Pulling into the boarding house driveway brought back so many memories. Couldn't stop them from coming almost. Best part of the whole drive was when I got to see the smiling faces of my sisters standing there in the entrance. Almost thought I would see them holding a "Welcome home from prison" sign knowing them. Josie seemed to be the one with the most excitement I have seen in a long time. Lizzie Just had a giant smile across her face. I couldn't help but just throwing my car to one side the driveway at the sight of them and quickly jumping out to give them biggest hug "humanly" possible.

"To think I haven't seen you 2 in a few years." We all let out a small laugh amongst ourselves about that wonderful comment.

"Well considering our big sister is finally home for good we had a good reason to make sure you got your warm welcoming." Lizzie was always the one to be overly sentimental or detached. This moment it was sentimental.

"Oh I don't entirely know if you are aware of this but Hope's family is here too...." Josie was the one to speak this time and it was then at that moment I saw the wonderful Bentley parked across from my car. Oh boy I really don't want to deal with those 2 again.

"Well if it were up to me I would just go up to your rooms and be girly girls and just catch up with my 2 little sisters." To which we grabbed my 3 most important bags and went up to there room.

"Speaking of Hope's family where exactly are they right now?" As we made our way into there room I threw my bags to the floor nearest the door and flopped on to one of the beds.

"Last I saw they were talking with mom and dad. Don't know why and I don't truly care at this time." Lizzie dropped down next to me on the floor and then Josie on the other side. So that is where we stayed for a few hours just talking and catching up on all the draw and blah blah. Then some how we got on to the topic of tattoos to which I just had a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

"Oh boy did someone get 1 or 2 while you weren't held down by our parents rules?" Lizzie and me shared that in a sense of being rebellious. I had been wearing workout gear under the T-shirt I was wearing so I did a quick strip it turning my back to them.

"Wow I like them." A ravens feather was breaking apart into birds and on my forearm was a simple triangle to symbolize the element water.

"Yeah if mom and dad were to see them you may either die or I KNOW die." I gave them a look that could kill but I think came out more just like a glare. We were all so engrossed in our own conversation and world that we did see the 2 new presences in the door way.

"Well technically moms rule was to not doing anything under her roof so that could never happen." I just simply tried to shrug at them but instantly tensed when one of the new presences started to make noise. 

"I mean your not completely wrong but at the same time I'm indifferent to them." Whirling around I come face to face with my mom and Hope's father, Klaus.

"MOMMY!!!!" I all but turned into a 2 year old when I got to see her for the first time in forever. No matter how old I was I will always be mommy's little girl. Even if she was immortal.

"But you do have a point on that one part. Can't kick you out for those for getting them with your own money and under your own roof." I let go of her and looked to Klaus. Again I couldn't read that look crossing his face. Well what else would you expect really for the original hybrid.

"Hello again. What exactly brings you here other then of course my mom." I knew there was something else that happened at one point but I couldn't exactly place what it was.

"Well she did ask nicely but of course to also see my daughter for once." Mom still had her hands on my shoulders but I could feel her grip tightening. something is on her mind but I couldn't place my finger on what it was.

"Alrighty well I would like to go back to spending time with my sisters if that's alright with you...."I wiggled out of her grip and now had my back turned to them ready to retreat back to one of the beds when I heard someone take a breathe almost like a gasp. Weird, then it felt like someone was trying to burn daggers at my tattoo. Alright that's not comforting.

"Oh honey by the way me and your father want to talk to you in our office when you have a second." I turned back around to my mom and Klaus walking out of the room to the hallway.

"Alright girls enough of our parents drama. You 2 need to catch me up on absolutely everything that I have missed witchy or not." And that's exactly what we did in and around the bed just like when we were little kids, well at least till we all passed out anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up half off a bed in my opinion has always been the sign of a good sleep. Especially when one of your sisters is half way on your legs too. Stretching a bit Josie rolled over giving me just enough room for me to escape. I had to be light on my feet cause knowing them at the drop of a hat they would wake up. I walked over to the nearest suitcase and grabbed the comfiest set of clothing I could find I less then a minute. Change and find my parents was the highest thing on my list.

Black yoga pants, tank top, sports bra and the comfiest pair of slippers I could "borrow" from my sisters of course. One of the wonderful perks about being an extremely early riser (When I sleep anyway) you get the communal bathrooms all to yourself. That was until I ran into someone who had the exact same idea as me. Instead of running into air like I had hope for or the floor with my luck. Nope I ran straight into what felt like a solid brick wall. God I wish it was a wall or maybe even a sinkhole to just swallow me whole in that moment.

"I am so so sooooo sorry." Looking up I came face to face with someone who could probably be considered the Apollo or Adonis of the supernatural world. He held me by the shoulders more or less just to keep me upright in that moment.

"Watch where your going little witch." A smile or smirk was plastered across his face. Quickly ducking out of his hold I ran as fast as my feet could possibly take my to the main level of the boarding house. I had to distract my self so I just kept thinking to myself what could be so important that my mom and dad had to see me so bad. Well I guess I was about to find out.

KLAUS POV:

"Love is there something you aren't telling me?" I've all but fully reclined myself into the love seat in Caroline's office with my blood and bourbon mixer in hand.

"Well according to you I will always be keeping something from you." Oh how I've missed her. Why couldn't she just admit that she missed me too. It was clearly written across her face.

"Caroline you know what I mean. Since when exactly did you have a 3 child with the Vampire Hunter?" I could easily see her become uneasy with that question. She couldn't look me in the eye. So either a secret so deadly something could happen or something was very off.

"Love-" Just as I wanted to ask her what was on her mind there was a knock on the door behind us. Now what rational teenage of this time was awake this early.

"Hey mom are you in there?" Well if it isn't the daughter. Caroline looked in my direction and I couldn't tell if she was saying get out or don't say anything stupid. Yeah that's the Caroline I knew.

Astrid POV:

I found myself outside their office pausing for a moment. I wonder what could possibly be so important she needs me privately? Well I guess I'm about to find out.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Hey mom are you in there?" Well I guess there was no holding back at that moment.

"Come on in." Well that was mom so here we go.

I opened the door slowly and of course you know its an old house so LOUD ASS CREAKING. I peaked my head through the opening to see who was actually in the room. Mom and dad maybe but you know just my luck I don't see my dad but none other then Hope's dad, Klaus Mikealson

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Please say yes actually because the last thing I want to do is have whatever talk mom wants to have in front of him. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaassse. So ya I look like a 2 year old looking for their parents when they had a nightmare.

"You're fine sweetheart, Actually if Klaus is ok with it I want him to be here for this too." And in that moment a very audible snap was heard from a witch and the original hybrid. It would echo for sure if he were anywhere else. Good lord please just dig my grave now and throw me into it. What exactly could this be about.

"Come here sweetheart and have a seat," Inching my way to the couch as far away from them and just let it engulf me in its comfy cushions.

"Where's dad? I thought we were all going to have a talk" Yeah that was something for sure I noticed. He was no where in sight. Looking back at here she was exchanging some look with Klaus so clearly something was going on. Almost was like she wanted him to be here for this.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Leaving Klaus' side she walked over to me very nervously, almost as if I was a predictor ready to attack her. She sat down next to me taking my hand closest to her and squeezing tightly.(Not vampire strength type squeeze just like a comforting squeeze.)

"Sweetheart we were waiting for the right moment to tell you about this. We wanted to wait for you to be old enough." Old enough for what? Where is this going?

"What are you talking about mom? What I'm cursed and my one eye is the key to breaking it or something?" She dipped her head at that comment and I could hear Klaus chuckling at my comment from across the room.

"It is a unique feature of yours I will say that much." Yeah having a half blue half yellow eye is very unique. What else can I say I'm a unique person.

"This is different sweetie. It's hard for me to find the right words for this." Seriously what is happening right now.

"I am your mother through and through no matter what so don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Where is she going with this?!?!

"Well I am almost a carbon copy of you some times and that's without a doubt." I felt her squeeze my hand ever so slightly again in that moment ever so slightly more.

"Mom what is going on right now.... You're starting to scare me.." At that she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Honey...." She took a labored pause in that moment.

"Alaric isn't actually your father sweetheart." I just stared back at her unable to form many sort of response. Just feeling numb to all of this.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I wasn't the one to speak up or more like yell in that moment. I looked over to Klaus who was now standing looking like he was ready for some unknown invisible fight about to happen.

"Klaus DON'T" She didn't even look up at him but clearly sounded like she did not want to deal with him right then and there. She looked back at me and I just remained numb to all this.

"If he's not my father then who the hell is exactly?" I pull my hands away from her ready to braise myself in some way shape or form.

"Honey your father is---" Before she could respond to that there was a loud bang that rattle the room. We all looked to the still closed door. What the hell was that? My mom speed over to the door throwing it open about to leave through it.

"Oh my god, sweetheart I know you're going to hate more even more right now but we will be continuing this conversation in a few minutes." With that she was gone in a flash. Oh hell no I am not going to sit around here while she ran off at the first sign of some danger that just so happened to interrupt our conversation. Clearly Klaus had the same Idea as he had come up beside me grabbing me by the waist and flashing up to the source of the noise. Next thing I know I'm at the gym where things are just destroyed beyond explanation. Just great.


	5. Chapter 5

Equipment, Clothes, the stands, and honestly you name it were being throw across and around the gym.

"what the hell is going on?" My mom or as I'm going to call her for the moment Caroline was standing in the door way.

"DEFLECTOUS." I had to cast something just as half a desk came flying at us but luckily shatter at contact with the invisible wall or barrier.

"Klaus I swear to god-" before he could say another word of course he had to interrupt her.

"No offense love but I think another witch would be very useful in this situation right now." Or maybe he just wanted to see what could happen next.

"Oh you want me to stop this!?!" Where did this rage come from other then the obvious. I know I did have some anger management issues but damn. I all but stomped to the middle of the middle of the room in that moment.

"CLYPEUS!!!" Personally I would rather not get knocked over or impaled. It felt like something was going to burst. Time almost felt like it was slowing down as I stood there in the middle of the entire room. I looked to the far corner and I could see someone cowering. I looked back over to Caroline and Klaus in what seemed to be in a state of shock or scared honestly couldn't tell the difference in that moment. I still had that bursting feeling. My face shifted ever so slightly, something like a sun burn. None the less I raised my hand in a casting motion. 

"HAECSUSISTO INSANIA." And just like that everything in the room dropped to the floor with a loud crashing noise. Ever object in midair stopped and fell straight to the ground. I turned around to look at who the person was cowering in the corner and it was none other then Hope Mikealson. I had to check on her no matter what.

"Hope are you ok?" I crouched down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me with tears in her eyes and so much pain. I could see she wanted o say something but she was holding it back.

"Sis?" what the hell did she mean by that exactly.

"It's me Hope. It's Astrid." Something glazed over her eyes for a split second. I looked back over my shoulder to Klaus and Caroline who were still very frozen in there places. I looked back to hope throwing my arm over her shoulder. I needed to get her off the cold gym floor and she was still in her PJs. She must have been sleep walking and had a nightmare.

"Come on lets get you back to your room." I helped get her off the floor and looked around to the damage that was done. I couldn't just leave it like this for someone else to clean up.

"CONTRARIUM DAMNUM." It was like watching a video in reverse almost. By the time I had managed to get her completely upright and completely supporting her weight it was like nothing has happened. 

"Trust me when I say that I have some experience with miracle baby's that are now." I made sure to get her out of there as quickly and as 'humanly' possible. I could feel that someone was right on my heels but right now honestly I did not care. I need to get her to her room now. 

I placed her on her bed and we just sat there for a few moments. I looked up to see Klaus by the door. I caught his eye and shook my head no and shut the door with a wave of my hand. Got to love magic.

"I haven't actually done that in a very long time if I'm being honest with you." She just sat there staring at her hands. I understood how she felt though no matter what anyone can say.

"I know how you feel though. I cant tell you the amount of times I've accidentally caught my room on fire. I still do It some times. We're different so not many people know what we have to deal with." I looked over to her trying to give her my best reassuring smile but she was still looking at her hands. Something must still be bothering her for sure.

"I can tell you for sure mom's not going to kick you out if that's what your worries about." She only slightly perked up her head at that but it still seemed like something was bothering her.

"Do you ever feel like you're being kept from some big secret? and you just want to know what it was?" Oh boy girl you don't know the half of it. I looked her in the eyes in that moment and just embraced her in the biggest hug I could possibly give her.

"Trust me hope when I say you have no idea how much I understand you."

3 HOURS LATER:

We stayed like that for who knows how long really. But we had to get back to our routine or Hope did anyway I graduate already. I will say though catching up on Mystic Falls drama was quite fun for 2 girls.

"Hey Hope can I ask a favor of you?" I will say though in the time we sat there I caught her up on the whole Alaric isn't my father thing.

"For all I know it probably wont work with my luck anyway. I want to know who my father is, well if he's even alive anyway." She sat there contemplating something. I hate to say it though a tracking spell is what got me in this mess anyway.

"We can try it because something tells me Caroline isn't going to come clean just yet. But remember this may not work." We looked to one another and got to work gathering all our materials needed. A wonderfully hidden map all us witches kept in our rooms, a whole lot of candles, and a knife. We set everything up fairly quickly. If this ends up working out guess were going back on a road trip.

"Alright you know the drill slice your hand and drip it onto the map. If he's alive hopefully it will lead us to wherever he could be." I know I shouldn't get my own hopes about this but I do need to know now. 18 years and I've basically been lied to my face. I take a first grasp of the blade in my right hand letting it slice threw my left letting the blood ever so lightly drip onto the middle of the map. Seemed though my brain had another idea. It just told me to stare at my hand as it healed. I lightly wiped my hand of the excess blood on my leggings and to my shock it was completely healed. That's new to me.

"Now just remember like any other spell concentrate on finding him. With our luck it would be better for both of us to do this and not just me for once. 2 witches is always better then one." She wasn't wrong in that sense. We don't know who were looking for so having 2 witches doing this spell would be best. We took each others hands and concentrating and hard as we could. I could feel the flames of the reaching past my head in height. we continued our silent chanting till we felt the candles go out completely. We opened our eyes and looked down at the map "Does that say what I think it says?" We just stared from one another then back to the map. I couldn't tell if we were just shocked or horrified in that moment. "My father's here in Mystic falls....." I couldn't help just stare at the blood trail on the map. Who am I looking for?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah that just answered one question that he is alive but now I have a thousand more lining up." I just paced the room over and over again. If I was any faster I would have probably made a trail of fire under my feet. Wait a second? I had to walk back to the map just to confirm one more thing. I had to follow that blood trail one more time but to where in Mystic Falls that it stopped.

"Hope this says he's here at the school..." She looked back to the map with me and we both couldn't help the seen a ghost face happening.

"Not only is he in town but he's someone at the school.... Who the hell is he???" Before we could honestly continue this conversation the man of the hour decided to make an appearance opening the door. just who I don't want to deal with. Something about Klaus just did not rub me the right way but I couldn't quite place it.

"Hello love, I wanted to check up on you see how your doing." Seriously? Almost instantly I started to get headache or more like migraine. Well to be more specific it felt like one of those magical aneurisms. Just great,

"Hey I'll check you in a few see how you're doing." I almost missed the look he was giving me but I honestly didn't care right now. I needed to get out right then and there. What could be so interesting about me to him other then just being another witch. But I need to get to my room and hopefully it was still free. Luckily it was and someone decided to put all my things up there too. Oh I loved being one of the few with my own room. I had to just sit there on the edge of my bed concentrating on anything other then this wonderful headache. This pain wasn't normal I knew that much. I felt like I was forgetting something that this pain was oh so wonderfully masking something that could have been important. Just absolutely great. Flashes starting to go through my head almost so over whelming. It was in that moment my body gave into that pain and I collapsed.

DREAMING:

"Hey mommy did my new set come in yet?" I was pulling on my moms pant leg as she was talking to some other guy. She looked down to me and patted my head with that smile I always knew so well. Her happy smile.

"Well hello there what is your name?" The man was now kneeling in front of me. I didn't know who he was so I tried to hide myself behind her. I didn't know who he was but something seemed a bit friendly to me. He had a funny accent though.

"Hello my names Astrid," I moved myself to in front of her but still a bit unsure of my actions.

"Well Astrid it's very nice to meet you. My name is Niklaus, I'm a friend of your mothers." He really did have a funny accent and a funny name. Mom has a lot of friends so he was just another one.

"Sweetheart what do you say.." I looked back up to her and she was still smiling down at me almost guiding me to him.

"It's very nice to meet you sir." In that moment I looked up at him and he took a step back.

"You have very beautiful eyes there. But if I may ask what set were you asking for?" No one ever said my eyes were pretty, people usually are just scared of me.

"Nik..." why did she sound so concerned just then.

"I was waiting for a new painting set." I was excited when I got to talk about art. But, I always knew I was never allowed to paint my walls mommy would not be happy. My moms friend looked up at her almost mad. Well to most 5 year old's everyone looks like they are mad. As he started to stand up and look at her everything started to fade to black.

AWAKE:

I opened my eyes to the sun going down. How was that happening I just woke up. I started to get up feeling oh so very stiff. How long was I actually out??? I will say I need to go fin myself food cause I have no idea when the last time I ate was. Before I exited my room I stopped at my small vanity. Something caught my eye and I couldn't help but examine my face. Some times I wish my curiosity didn't get the best of me. Dark veins started to pulsate under my eyes while my eyes started to showing red and yellow. 

"What the hell?" Maybe I was just sleeping to much now and now I'm seeing things. Yeah that's just exactly what it was I slept too much. I turned back to the door and made my way to the kitchen as fast as I could. Hopefully everything was in the same place as it has always been because I am starving. From what I could finally see not much has actually change about this place which can be good in a sense but can be concerning to some I guess. For me it just made it easier to find things. I found the kitchen with no trouble and quickly made my way to finding all the ingredients for a sandwich. Simple and easy for right now. Plus bread might actually help with this hunger I could be feeling. I lay out the 3 ingredient's for a PB&J. I'm so focused on my food I don't noticed the presence behind me or actually let me correct that there were 2 behind me.

"I didn't know Hybrids still able to crave food that's something new to me." I turn around to once again Klaus and none other then Alaric. I would have said dad in that moment but now it didn't feel right.

"She's not a Hybrid just a very hungry witch who sometimes doesn't know her limits." At least someone defends me still.

"Could have fooled me Alaric." Seriously you think I'm a hybrid when I can easily make you fall to the ground in a crumbling mess. I know hope is one of the exceptions but come on now. I'm honestly too hungry in the moment to deal with this and care right now.

"Can't I just make a sandwich in peace I'm starving." I try my best to ignore them both but someone decided to come up behind and place their hand on my shoulder. Of course it was Alaric.

"Hey I know your mom talked to you about something. When you're can we talk in private?" I know he didn't do anything wrong but I couldn't help but be salty about this situation. I honestly just wanted to forget that talk happened for right now anyway.

"Oh come now Alaric you can speak freely here. I already got to hear a little bit of your lovers quail about your oh so lovely daughter here. So there really is no need to hide anything while I'm here." He was now leaning against the door frame with him arms cross with that smug smile across his face.

"Unless you've miraculously had another miracle baby I would like to my father alone please." Yeah that was a little harsh but I would rather go more then a few hours without him near me. I swear it was like I had a sign on me saying original hybrid I'm here. Clearly though he got what I was saying because he was gone in a wonderful whoosh. 

"Mom told me half of it but not the whole part, we got wonderfully interrupted then me and Hope did a tracking spell to see and so far all I know is that he is in town or this school more like it soooo...." I tried not to ramble but when your world has basically come crumbling around you things aren't processed as well. I looked back to Alaric and I could see he was trying to find the right words to say in that moment.

"Listen I can't tell you the who part right now. It's not my place but I can tell you that you may know him." Oh just great more and more secrets. WOOOOOOOO. Which then got me thinking. I know him and I've met him before. Just like that I thought about my dream because I do hope that my theory could be wrong. I looked at him then to where Klaus was standing and pointed. Something in me told me he wasn't listening in that moment and pointed in that directions

"Wait a second so...…" I just stood there in disbelief. How does one form a sentence when you could know something you should have known a long time ago. Alaric knew where I was going. He couldn't even look at me in that moment.

"SERIOUSLY 18 YEARS YOU 2 HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME. 18 FUCKING YEARS I HAVE BEEN LIED TO." All the anger in me was boiling over in a matter of seconds. Things started to fly around us and Alaric didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He knew how I felt and he knew where all this was coming. Through my anger I could feel myself start to cry.

"Is everyone that ashamed of me that much?" I couldn't keep myself upright and collapsed to the floor hugging myself. I couldn't take it anymore, the rug was pulled out from under my feet and the flood gates were wide open. I was so focused on my on what just happened I didn't feel the arms wrap around me and cradle me to their chest. I didn't care right now i just turned into the persons chest a continued crying. I heard a small thank you come from someone behind us. The hand holding my shoulder stroked it ever so lightly in a calming motion. I don't know how long we were walking but I felt being placed on a bed.

"What happened???" That was mom so I still don't know who could have helped me.

"Well looks like she finally figured out the secret you couldn't tell her love." Klaus. He was the one to help me even though I was so cold towards him.

"Think you'll tell me what that secret is?" Of course he didn't know either. That would make 2 of us till now.

"Klaus it's a lot more complex then me just telling you." Why did she sound so hurt. I couldn't help but relax now. How long has this been eating away at her.

"Well love you know how I feel about this kind of situation. My mother did the exact same thing to me. How could you do this to her?" Why did he care so much right now?

"I did this to protect her...." She took a long pause.

"Her father has many enemies and has worse problems going on then having to deal with another.... Tri-bryd." the last part came out softer then she may have already intended it to.

"Wait she's...." I could hear the hurt in his voice. 

"Yes she is. Astrid Nikole Forbes Mikealson. I wanted to tell you when you didn't have a white oak stake pointed at you at every turn." I didn't know happened next because i had fallen asleep. I guess not sleeping for over 2 years and all the lies will do that to you.


	7. Chapter 7

KLAUS POV:

"When do you think you were going to tell me about this Caroline?" How could this have happened? We all know how it happens but you know what I mean. But Caroline is vampire it's impossible.

"You didn't think I wanted to tell you? Hey Klaus not only do you have 1 miracle baby here's another one for you. You're not the only one who was freaking out about this!" She was clearly just as annoyed as I was about all of this. This whole time she was my daughter. This was why the locater spell pointed to her as well.

"Before you ask about it and then brood about it yes you can talk to her and get to know her just promise me you won't for it. She just found out like you too. She needs time as well." She was now in front of me and I knew that look she had on her face.

"I missed you love." I was mere inches from her face I could almost fell her breathe on me. If I was any closer to her who knows what could happen next.

"I missed you too Nik." I couldn't help the smirk spreading across my face when she said my name. Well the way she said it anyway. Only far and few called me Nik and hearing it come across her lips just did something to me. I could past her little mask she was hiding something from me but I knew now was not the time to push her.

She placed both her hands on my chest almost to steady herself so I encasing her hands holding her to me. It was almost like I was afraid to let her go. I didn't have to wait long till she gave in wrapping her arms around my waist, burying her head into my chest, and I wrapped my own around her holding her as close as possible.

"I wanted to tell you so bad but I was just so afraid." I started to shush her and stroking her hair to keep her calm. I wanted to be angry with her but I couldn't help thinking how heavy of a burden it was for her to keep this for 18 years.

"You know how I feel about this love. No more secrets from now on. She doesn't need that." We like this as long as we could but i knew with what Astrid just had to deal with it would be best to not disturb her.

"Hey love I don't want to completely ruin this but can we move somewhere privately. A lot more private." I knew just the spot that had just to it.

"As much as I would love to accept that offer could I get a rain check?" She placed her hands back on to my chest pushing me back ever so lightly.

"We do have a lot to catch up on but right now is not the time." She wanted to do or say something, we both did, but she was right now was not the time for it. But I waited this long since that day in the woods I can wait just a little longer for her. We separated and glanced over to her- no our daughter sleeping. I promised I would not mess this up. I have to give her time but she has a right to know her actual father.

1 HOUR LATER:  
ASTRIDS POV:

I sat up numbly in my bed from everything. First thing I noticed was I wasn't actually in my bed it was my mothers. I guess I was carried here after my wonderful melt down. All I could think about in this moment no matter what was 'Klaus Mikealson is my father.' I don't know how I should feel in this situation. Hurt, betrayed, lied to, but some how I had that small peace of happiness in the back of my head. Now I wasn't running around completely like a crazy lady. I can understand why she didn't tell me she wanted me to stay safe as long as possible. That family name had more enemies then some cared to admit. I did know I needed to have true sit down with everyone. For starters my mother I just don't know if I will be able to handle it. As the obvious she's not in her room so another adventure here I come. Of course I could have made it easy on myself and just called for her but she more then likely is talk with Klaus. So maybe not mom first, maybe I can try Hope. Yeah that'll go great not only was I one of 2 miracle babies I am also your sister. That'll go great. Looking over to the clock and I read it 8:00pm. Yeah I've basically slept a whole day away just great. Maybe I could run to her room and sound like a freaking elephant. Wait if I had some vampire then maybe I can do more then I thought. Maybe not but I'll never know till I at least try. Just like that I was standing at the door in a sprinting position ready to try something out. Just like I found myself at her door. Guess I can move quicker then I thought maybe to quick.

'Maybe me and hope can have our own little training session now see what we both can and can't do. She has known about herself long then I have of my own self' I kept my last thought to myself cause it was probably not the first thing I wanted to say to her. I take a deep breathe to myself preparing for what could come and raise my hand set to knock to get her attention. Second time today wooohoooo. So I knocked slightly braising for what could come next.

"Hey what's up? I heard something down stairs is everything ok?" How was I going to tell her now that I was here? Maybe she wouldn't believe me then again who actually knows for sure.

"Um yeah everything is some what ok? Good now I think." She gave me her wonderful look of confusion.

"Can I talk to you about something. It's um kinda sorta somewhat important." She could see it in my face how important it actually could be.

"Yeah come on in." She moved to the side and closed the behind her. We both sat on the edge of her bed and my head hung every so slightly with my hands in my lap nervously debating how to start this. Well its now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

6 MONTHS LATER:

"Ok wait this may be a stupid question or something but how have you not triggered your werewolf gene?" Me and Hope were walking through the woods at the back of the school to our favorite spot to training spot.

"Well having my mother as well you know my mother I always had some form of an out lit for the wonderful anger we have. I was to busy to trigger it I guess. Between you and me thought I would like to try not to. NO offense sis i would like to remain just a witch as long as possible." The past 6 months have been one hell of a learning experience that's for sure. Not just for me though for Hope too. Especially finding out your not the child of the POWERFUL Klaus Mikealson. We have bonded more and just in general tried to actually be sisters. It was weird the first month but we adjusted.

"So what would you like to test today? Speed?" We dropped everything we had on the nearest tree stump we could find and started to stretch. Over these past few months we've been testing out our abilities to see how similar or different they were. Having a different mother can do that. We have noticed that I am a bit faster and stronger. Also some how I have a bigger appetite. Maybe the abilities have something to do with that. Does feel like though no matter what I did I could not curb that hunger I felt. Who knows if we can completely figure out why. We wont always be able to find out everything.

"How about to the Lockwood ceiler and back?" I looked over to her and both us of had the widest smile across our faces. Her eyes flashed yellow and clearly something shifted in mine but she didn't bother to say anything. 

"On your mark..." Hope spoke first like every other time. Then me..

"Get set..." And just as we were both ready to take off an oh so wonderful person decided to block our way.

"Now what are you 2 up to right now?" There he was the man of the hour standing all of his gloriousness. Our father and here I was avoiding him so well.

"Testing out my abilities what does it look like DAD!" Yeah I'm still a bit salty not always though. But who can't blame a girl really. Instead of finishing our tests I walked back over to my bag and grabbed it. I looked over to Hope and it seemed like all the happiness she did have drained from her face right then and there.

"Listen I'll see you at the house." Maybe now was a great time to test out my speed. See how fast I could possibly get out of here. So I took off and almost the same whoosh as my mom I was back at the boarding house. Got to love this new found speed I have. I hugged my bag closer to my body and walked threw the main entrance.

"Well if it isn't my new favorite niece." I turn around to see Kol, well Uncle Kol.Yeah some would say he was the bad guy but for me something about him was very inviting for me. He almost always without fail puts a smile on my face.

"Looks like someone was out trying to have a little bit of fun." I walked right into his open arms for one of the best hugs I have had in forever. Ever since that side of the family has learned about me I've been slowly learning about the rest of my new found family. So far I know the amazing Uncle Kol. I've been trying to get a closer to him, also helps he has the most knowledge about all things magic.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you ran into Daddy Hybrid." He was looking at me with so much love and curiosity in his eyes. So this is what family was like.

"Yeah I'm still trying to get used to all of this. But, I will say at least I have an awesome new uncle." I tried to give him my biggest toothy smile.

"Huh well would you look at that you have his dimples too." Quickly my face shifted to a pout. Just what I didn't want to hear. 

"So do I owe the pleasure of this visit from the my amazing Uncle Kol?" He slung his arm around my shoulders at that.

"Well I do believe I owe you some more history lessons about our wonderful crazy family we have." He really has done so much for me in the past few months. Not just helping me adjust but being there for me through and through. He does have extensive knowledge about all this magic again so that's a plus.

"Anyway we can have a side of magic lessons with the history ones?" I turn around to see home and only hope behind us. A large mysterious smile spread across Kol's face at that question. Something tells me he's got just the thing he wanted to teach us. Something else also told me it wasn't a bad one. Well good for him and bad for us.

"Oh I know just the thing to teach you 2." Yeah I'm not liking the sound of that. I looked back at Hope as we shared that Oh shit face as we followed behind him. Should we run now or later?


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright this lovely sword right here is an important part of the spell I am about to teach you 2. This beauty is as old as I but clearly does not look it. She is my pride and joy." In his hands was an ancient long sword with a leather wrapped handle.

"Then we are going to need a few ingredients simple stuff really." What was he going to start listing off? I had to find out we were getting ourselves into first.

"Hold up before you start listing off whatever it is we need what exactly is this spell?" There's that smirk again. That smirk clearly told us he has something planned and sometimes that's not always a good thing. That's Kol for you.

"Well thank you darling for asking. This will be something that of course help restrain my brother, your daddy-o" We both couldn't help but look at him like he had grown a second head. We couldn't speak fast enough before he started listing off all the ingredients he needed to complete this.

"So we are going to need sage of course salt, ashes from the white oak which I of course have a hidden stash of, blood of a witch, vampire, and werewolf, and the pier de resistance blood from a human doppelganger. Granted with my 2 lovely nieces here we have 3 of those ingredients. Now all we need is the blood of the doppelganger so he you girls lets get to it!" He was a little to excited as he held 2 knives in his hands ready to give them to us. Oh man is our family weird.

"Now dear brother if you would rather not end up in a box for another century I would retract that last statement from the girls." There in the door way was none of then dad again with his arms crossed over his chest with the look like he was ready to kill Kol. He always pops up whenever it seems like someone is talking about him.

"Oh come on brother you know this is all in good fun now." Clearly dad did not share that same thought. He really did have a look that could kill running across his face. I did not want to witness that no thank you.

"Well enough of that can I please talk to Astrid for a moment?" I looked over to Hope as I made my way over to him.

"Hey um what can I do for you?" Now he was uncomfortable as he shifted in his spot. Where did that come from?

"I wanted to see if you were um free tonight...." That pause wasn't very comforting.

"I wanted to have dinner with you. We haven't really gotten a chance to spend time together and I still want to get to know you better." He was nervous to ask me this clearly. I do want to get to know him better of course but with everything coming out at once I just haven't had the chance.

"I would love for that …. dad. I'm sorry I've been so cold to its just that this has all been just a bit too much." He one of his signature smirks across his face but I could also tell that there was something else hidden within it.

"How about this you start getting ready now, get yourself away from your crazy uncle, and I'll come and grab you around 2 o'clock. That way me and you can have the rest of the day as a father daughter day. Sound like a plan?" He seemed so hopeful in that moment. I couldn't help get excited at the thought right now.

"Yeah I would actually like that." Then I did something that even shocked me. I hugged him. Even he hesitated for a split second and then returned the embrace.

"Alright go to your room and start getting ready while I go deal with your uncle in there." That was not what I wanted to hear and the way he said it was not comforting in any way shape or form.

"Please just do me a favor and don't dagger him. You and I both know he's kidding, at least I hope he is anyway, besides that spell he thought up won't work anyway." Of course it wasn't going to work. I hate to it but it would take a whole lot more to take him down. For sure though I did not want to stick around for whatever was about to happen so high tailed it out of there to my room as fast as I possibly could. I couldn't help but be in my own world as I went along.

I got to my room in record time and almost didn't notice the box sitting on my bed with my name on it. Oh lord something tells me this was either going to be overly fancy or who knows what. I opened the box and to my surprise was a semi casual outfit. Granted it was still a dress but pointed to dad for effort. I pull out a dark red bohemian slash steampunk looking dress. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it. He already had an idea as to what I liked. The dress along with being dark red with black lace throughout it. The lower half was tattered but not to crazy. The dress was long sleeve and that was where most of the lace was. I didn't want to just wear that so of course I needed to add my own flare to it like everything else I have or done. I grabbed a pair of black tights, combat boots, and my favorite leather jacket. I'm looking over myself in the full length mirror and catch myself just staring at my reflection. I cant help say the words out loud that I was thinking.

"So this is what a Mikealson looks like." Of course I didn't notice the 2 new presences at first standing in my door way. Took my a second then I whirled around to see mom and dad.

"You look beautiful honey." Of course mom spoke first to me.

"Thanks mom, I'd like to say that I know how to style myself but seems dad knows what I like more." We both looked to him as he was just standing there with this arms crossed looking all smug at his choice. 

"Well since you're ready now love we can head out early." He was now in clear view so I could actually see what he was wearing now. Dark blood red Henley, Leather jacket, dark jeans, and his own pair of combat boots. He was now beside me holding his arm out so I could loop mine around his.

"Now keep me updated because she's still my daughter to you know." She was a little hurt I could see it in her face. I kept walking as he stopped in the door way next to her. I turned back around to them sharing a brief kiss with one another. They pulled away with even bigger smiles I have ever seen in my life before.

"Come on love let me show you a little part of what it is to be in the mikealson world." I looked back at my mom and I could see something on her face that I have not seen in a very long time. Years to be exact.

True Joy and Happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

We got into my fathers clearly to expensive for my taste type of car (Bentley). What else do you expect from someone with a thousand years worth of money. We took off in no particular direction to our wonderful destination which I of course still had no idea where it was. From what I could tell from the now leaving Mystic Falls sign it was not in town.

"I will tell you where we are going as long as you try and have some sort of fun." I looked at him from the window and I could see that ever growing smirk across his face.

"As long as it doesn't involve the supernatural then yes, I will have some form of fun." He clearly liked that answer from the fact his smile didn't go away. I reached out to the radio to turn it on and to my surprise was met with smooth jazz. I didn't touch it further because one of my many guilty pleasures was jazz and anything the 1930's and back.

"If you were born a few decades earlier you would have loved the 20's. The music, people, fashion,.... art." The way he said the last word made me think he was trying to give me a hint to what we were doing and going.

"Now what could that mean exactly? Giving me a hint to our destination dad?" He didn't give me an answer just another simple smirk.

But we wouldn't be telling this story if it was all rainbows and sunshine now would we.

We both looked to the road ahead paying no actual mind to the world around us. I looked back out my window almost not noticing the glimmer in the woods. I moved my head back slightly confused. I went to turn back to him but before a word could come out all I could hear was my name being screamed from his mouth, outstretching his arm to protect me almost. The world seemed to be in slow motion in that moment. I turned back to the road and for a slip second I got a glimpse of a man or beast in the middle of the road. Then we collided with it and everything went black.

KLAUS POV:

I was ejected to the left and Astrid somewhere straight ahead almost directly next to whoever that was. I landed on my feet of course (Ok maybe I didn't but I got back up). I was quick to see where she was. As a father no matter if it was their whole life or months. What I saw was something you never want to ever see or happen.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Crouched in front of her the culprit but before I could do anything else they were gone. No matter how fast you are it felt like I couldn't get there fast enough. There on the ground was my baby girl covered in blood and glass. I picked her up as carefully as I possibly could and stared at her face. Waiting for a hint of something anything. I need to stay as strong as I could as I felt the tears start to form. I have to get her back to the school. She was still breathing I could hear and see that but was struggling hard. I did the first thing that came to mind and bit into my wrist and placed it against her mouth.

"Sweetheart please please wake up." She didn't move at first but it didn't take long for that to change. Black veins started to appear on her face, her eyes flying open with a loud gasp. I was frozen in my spot. Staring back at me wasn't her unique blue eyes. They were red and black with just a hint of yellow trying to break through.

"Astrid??" She looked so scared and confused.

"Daddy what happened?" Tears were spilling down her face and all I could do was hold her to my chest as she let it all out. She wasn't awake long before she was out once more.


	11. Chapter 11

6 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK:

"Hey mom I'm still confused how I even came about. I mean I know how kids come about but I'm on a class about vampires and the wonderful part of the reproductive system came into play." I could see that look she had run across her face that told all. Well it was more a look like why is my 12 year old talking about this.

"Well the best way I could explain it is that... well me and your father have just had so much magical accuracies and same with your father that it allowed us to have kids thus how you popped into our lives." That made almost no sense once so ever. I knew what that meant, she's hiding something which means I'm not getting the truth from her. Ever

"Seriously mom? You ok because you are the one always correcting me about my grammar." just not how I wanted that conversation to go.

"Listen sweetie. Here's what happened. Yes I am a vampire, your father used to be a vampire hunter, then a more powerful hunter, then human, and then almost married a Witch. So we have a long history of magic going through us. That was how you are here basically and a witch none the less." She walked up to me and held my shoulders looking me deep in my eyes

"No matter what anyone tells you I am your mother and Alaric is your father. Let no one tell you other wise." I hugged her as tight as my human strength would let me. I couldn't hold her for long with a great distraction coming up behind us.

"Hey Ms. Forbes could I ask you a couple questions?" We turned around to come face to face with Hope Mikealson.

"Hey I'll leave you 2 be with whatever she needs. I'll see you later Hope." I gave her the smallest glance and walked back out the room. I didn't know where I was going with the thoughts I had in my head. Anything was now possible in this world and my friend Hope Mikealson or as the school knows her Marshal. Only a couple of us knew her secret. When I say a couple I mean my parents and me basically. I made my way back up to my room and got to studying. I do have more important things right now then worrying about something stupid. For example a wonderful test for my advance magics class in a few days. Got to make my parents happy and stay on Honor Roll.

Present Day:

ASTRID POV:

I could tell I was laying on some bed I just don't know where exactly that was. All I could really remember was the crash. seeing my dads face looking down at me. I think I'm at the school meaning at some point we came back.

Flashback:  
No Ones POV:  
"CAROLINE!!! ALARIC!! SOMEONE!!" Klaus ran into the school carrying a bloodied Astrid. He was covered in blood as well but you really couldn't tell if it was his, hers, or someone else's. At the moment couldn't really give 2 shits.

"What happened?!?!?!?" Caroline was now right in front of Klaus with Alaric with concern crossing their faces thinking that baby girl they cared so much about may be dead.

'Well clearly love didn't make it to our planned father daughter date bonding time.' Is what he wanted to say but very wisely kept his mouth shut in this situation.

"There was an accident she's hurt but I fed her my blood so hopefully she should be waking up soon." At least he hoped she did anyway. This has never really happened before or ever actually been tested.

"We need to get her to the medical office NOW!" They ran as fast as their feet could possibly take them. Students watching on at the flashes going by them. Within the crowd were 3 very confused pair of eyes.

"Klaus you have to tell me what you saw exactly. Every detail you can remember. With her and whatever else you possibly could." Caroline tried not to show her concern but that failed like in any situation.

"I don't know who it was Caroline if I did things would be very different. But with her I don't even know how to explain it. Which for me not knowing what to say can mean quite a lot..." He sounded so lost in that moment and so unsure. Not something you would think you would hear from the all mighty and powerful Hybrid.

"Caroline all I can say right now love was her face was like ours almost." 

"Well I would like to hope so Klaus she is our daughter." She couldn't help but laugh at that comment. What could he actually mean by that?

"Caroline..." He walked up to her and grasped her by her shoulders almost as if to keep her steady almost expecting her to lash out or run on him.

"I'm talking about our other face love..." The face she made could tell just what he meant but also didn't want to believe him. How can you?

"Klaus that's.... that's impossible..." Oh really now?

"So is the Original Hybrid or any vampire to ever bear a child but here we are." He lifted one hand to caress her in a calming loving manner.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact her mother is a vampire and then there is her father of course. Klaus you know we're still learning all we can about her and Hope." She layed her hand over top of his after she finished talking.

"It could just be her wonderful mix of gene's she got from us." He couldn't help the smirk passing over his face at his own comment. In that moment though someone's body stirred. 

ASTRID POV:

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?" I tried to sit up ever so slightly but it felt like I was chained to the bed restricting every movement. The most I could do in the moment was open my eyes. Even then it hurt to do just that. I could see on their faces concerned me and I just wanted to wipe it off. Mom was the first one to be at my side gripping my hand as close to her body as she could get it.

"I'm ok mom you don't have to worry about me as much anymore cause I know you all to well. Dad saved me." I tried to give her my biggest Miss Mystic smile I could muster but to no avail I was still to week.

"You're very brave you know you must have gotten that from me." Of course my father would find humor in this situation or anywhere he could. I looked over at him crossing his arms smiling with his smug face in my direction.

"Dad you saved me so I think you're actually the brave one in this moment." That smile quickly disappeared from across his face.

"Hey mom I'm a little hungry is there anything I can have to eat?" That wonderful moment when you realize you actually haven't eaten in a day or possibly 2. They shared a look between each other that did not sit with me very well in the slightest.

"OH ACTUALLY can I have your tomato soup and some crackers if we have any here?" That's a weird craving almost I know but when a mom or my mom makes it it is gooooood. They shared one more look between each other before the twins came busting through the door.

"HEY SHE'S AWAKE!!" Lizzie was the first speak. Great time to have a migraine I will say or a concussion. I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"We will let you three have a moment together and I will get you some food to eat." With that mom and dad stepped out which left me and the girls on our own.

"So how are you feeling now? Anything broken you know of? Concussion? Do you know if you have any internal bleeding? Is she ok? Did you ever have your father daughter date with Klaus?-" Before Liz could ramble any further I had to stop her.

"Hey I'm good no need to give yourself an aneurism or a hernia over this. I'm hungry that's about it and clearly we did not have our father daughter time." I could see her calm down almost instantly and that was a wonderful thing.

"I'm fine just hungry cause you know how I am with time management." Just at that moment I spotted Hope in the door way and from the way she looked at me that clearly meant something else.

"Girls I love you both but can I have a moment or 2 with Hope alone if that's ok." They seemed to be a little upset at that but understood at the same time. They left without any complaints and said their silent goodbyes.

"Hope...." I looked at her almost scared.

"Do you think something is wrong with me? What's happening right now?" I knew the twins were out of hearing range at this moment.

"Astrid I have no idea what you're talking about right now." She sat down on the side of my bed and grabbed my hand closest to her and held it close. I was scared I will admit that much I won't lie to you. We've always been friends but with the whole sister thing we have become so much closer.

"I heard mom and dad talking. He said I looked like a vampire after the accident. What if that explains everything going on with me. What if that explains the hunger that almost entirely went away when dad helped me!!" She didn't say anything to me or show much emotion while I was speaking. Clearly something was going through her head as I was talking to her.

"Hope I love you but that look that you've got going on is not comforting me. What is going on in your head right now?" She looked at me more serious and again I don't know if I should be worried.

"Do you trust me though?" Yeah I think I should be worried right now.

"What exactly do you have in mind right now?" Without missing another beat she grabbed her phone and started to dial a number. Whoever was on the other line was expecting her.

"Hey Aunt Freya I need a favor..." Well looks like I'm finally meeting the rest of my family.


End file.
